Lizardion
The Lizardion (トカゲ Tokage) Is an ancient culture within the Megaman Starforce series. It was an rare ancient civilization on Earth It was the last ancient culture that is destroyed. The last descendant is David Storm The civilization of Lizardion plays an key role in Megaman Starforce 4 And Shooting Star Rockman Blaze It also plays an prologue part in the story bonusquest in Megaman Starforce 4 and the Manga Anime Blaze. Game History Rare Ancient The history Lizardon is outlined by crystals the one of the good crystals are the Crystal of Lizardion That appears in Megaman Starforce 4. ¨There was a Blaze to see people double brotherbands¨ Abel ¨That special of powers by Lizardion is an object though space and peace to find people finding out¨ Kai ¨Their search between humans that reach the powers of every human¨ Lisa ¨The first being first or second gave the Lizardion Language¨ Jorg ¨The Lizardion use language control between dangerous and believe¨ Jar ¨The Lizardion technologic is to change the crystals to change between involving¨ Cody Megaman Starforce 4 During the prologue of Megaman Starforce 4 Lamento de la rouge known as Pia Lorus and Lamento attempt to terroristic this civilization. He Killed Abel To give the newest OOPArt She enlist Rogue To bring his plans into fruition When Lamento Eventually get her hands to Geo Stelar She attempts to use the reformed Lizardion to create an test to help Lizardion people on Earh. People as David have never leaves Lizardion between earth. After finding the Blue Shark or White Angel OOParts Lamento is permamently deleted and Pia Lorus gives his change and his real function is Tom Dubius. Other Media Shooting Star Rockman Blaze In the Manga Lizardion played the main role in the Blaze season According to Lamento de la rouge and Rogue. The people of Lizardion get an scared information between landing on the air to changing the wave solar system main Wave virusses is infected by the crash of the air and Lamento killed David belowed father more of the Lizardion get sick between the earth landing. David has some medicine when he don´t get sick by the air breath later the three Ooparts and the rarest information of the crystal is stolen. Later the Crystal get some information about the Space globe information Geo David Sonia becoming on the side of the Crystal to restoring Lizardion Culture Lizardion is known by the Crystal culture and that people have dark red hair and lighting skin Lizardion are big rivals by Mu That is why People of Lizardion are friends of the human world. The last descendant David has belowed that he always be friends by Geo and Sonia Lizardion is also the one with the surviving OOPArts White Angel and Blue Shark that are very powerful to Wave enemy´s David is the only survivor that has talk to Geo and Omega-Xis to how powerfull it is. Technology Science and technology are super rare to known it in the continent Lizardion is the only place where Technology is controlled by the Crystal to engine the Angel or Shark Cultural Being The Blaze Carrier Is the only Mobile System to attempt this Culture. That´s why David produce this at Geo´s mind. To create one to Geo and Sonia as wel. It is indepent system. The most advanced technology between the Blaze Carrier is which brotherband believes kind of friendship. If you choose to which EM Wave to have Double Brotherband which it. By the creating of the Blaze Carrier of AMAKEN Solo has it too by rivality of David. Trivia * Lizardion and the OOPArts are mentioned to Norbert and Kai Respectively in the New Megaman NT Warrior Manga she communicated in Class 7-a was holding in history the mythological subject, ¨Hyper Advanced prehistoric space Civilizations¨ and the ¨OOPATs¨ (Out of place subtime objects) quickly dominicated by Mr Henry To get the class back on track, * It is speculated that Omega.EXE Has dealed this culture to mading an discover in peace, That´s why the T.A.M.E.N.T.O Is abbrevicated, Category:Mega Man Star Force series